


All because of Sam

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Plus Size!Reader, body issues, implied/vaguely referenced smut, lawyer!Sam, normal life!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: You had let words bring you down all your life until you had met Sam Winchester.





	All because of Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally for a musical challenge, where I got to pick a song from a list of songs from musicals. I chose "This is Me" from The Greatest Showman and the lyrics will be in Italics.

_I am not a stranger to the dark_

_Hide away, they say_

_‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts_

 

_I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

_Run away, they say_

_No one’ll love you as you are_

Ever since you turned ten years old, you had always been on the bigger size. You couldn’t help it no matter how hard you tried and this caused a lot of bullying throughout your school life. People used to say horrible things and when you hit your senior year, that’s when things got worse.

You thought you found the right guy in Daniel, he was charming and handsome, the best guy you could ever had hoped for. It turns out that he was only leading you on and on prom night, he humiliated you in front of everyone and said that no one would ever love you because of how you are. That caused you to go into a very dark place in your life and for years after, you actually believed him until you met Sam Winchester, after moving to a new town because of your job.

You never thought a guy like him, a greek god in the flesh and the most handsome guy you ever met also a lawyer, which you thought was amazing, would love a woman like you. But he proved you wrong everyday he was with you. He showed you that you are beautiful no matter what and every night he worshiped every single part of your body.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

You knew people in the town talked about you and Sam being together. You used to hear women in the grocery store talk about how Sam didn’t deserve a woman like you and how you would probably suffocate him during sex. They did hurt, but you didn’t let them cut you down as you knew they were wrong and were only jealous.

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin_  
_Well, fire away 'cause today, I won’t let the shame sink in_  
_We are bursting through the barricades and_  
_Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)_  
_Yeah, that’s what we’ve become (yeah, that’s what we’ve become)_

One night that you would always remember was your school reunion. It had been fifteen years since you saw the people you had gone to school with, since you saw your ex and walking through that gym door to see everyone did bring back those memories.

However, you had Sam with you and tried to focus on him. That changed when you saw Daniel make his way over to you with that smug smirk on his face that you always hated.

“Oh hey, Y/N. You haven’t changed one bit,” he chuckled, quickly looking you up and down. “Who is this? Your friend?” meaning Sam of course.

You took a deep breath, shaking your head and using all of your strength not to cry as you wasn’t going to let him get to you, you wasn’t going to let them all get to you as you could hear them talk.

“No, Daniel. This is not my friend. This is Sam Winchester, my boyfriend who is worth ten times more than all of you,” you told him loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
“How much did you pay him to be your boyfriend then?” he laughed before smirking some more.

You were about to run to the bathroom in floods of tears before Sam span you around so you were facing him and kissed you deeply.

“Don’t let that shame sink in.” you heard him say before you kissed him back and pulled away to see everyone’s jaws drop especially Daniel’s.

“She didn’t pay me anything as she is my girlfriend and is worth a lot more than the shit you put her through. So excuse me but we have a long and fun night ahead of us.”

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_  
_I’m gonna send a flood_  
_Gonna drown them out_  
_Oh_  
_This is me_

You and Sam walked out together hand and in hand, not turning back and you knew you didn’t have to let those words cut you down any longer and you could drown them out until they were nothing. All because of Sam.


End file.
